


Join Me, Jane

by gabbiki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiki/pseuds/gabbiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the amazing person and writer known as Liana! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me, Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Long, looooooooong ago, the Lokane fandom played with the idea of a Star Wars AU and you made a Star Wars Thor/Loki graphic. I said I would make one but only managed one really sketchy one, so here's a serious one for you...I hope you like it!
> 
> Maybe from my art style you already know who I am...but if not, then, Surprise! :)
> 
> [Also found in Tumblr]

[ ](http://blog.gabbiki.com/post/137563709971/for-the-ever-lovely-lianalikestowrite-i-hope)


End file.
